violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Something Lights up Again
"Something Lights up Again" is a song originally sung in Spanish by the young cast of Violetta. Lyrics English= If you feel just like you Are going nowhere Looking for something you had But it's not there All you hear is the thunder Crashing in the sky When you look up and Everything is clouded And you don't know What you can do about it Just remember the fire That you felt inside When the world is looking gray And you don't know Why you're feeling that you're lost And why you're so low All your dreams are still alive So say my name and I'll be your bright guiding star You should know that I'll shine a light that will guide you When you are lost in the dark I'll be waiting for you I'll shine a light that will guide you When you are lost in the dark I'll be waiting for you I'll be waiting for you I'll be waiting for you (you're here in my heart) You're here in my heart When it's tough and Can only get better We can make it through If we're together See this as the day Your future will start (where the future starts) Each dream's out there For the taking All part of the plans You could be making See this as the moment Where forever starts (it's where forever starts) When the world is looking gray And you don't know Why you're feeling that you're lost And why you're so low All your dreams are still alive So say my name and I'll be your bright guiding star You should know that I'll shine a light that will guide you When you are lost in the dark I'll be waiting for you I'll shine a light that will guide you When you are lost in the dark I'll be waiting for you Whoa, oh, whoa uh, oh Whoa, oh, whoa uh, oh Whoa, oh, whoa uh, oh Whoa uh, oh, whoa uh, oh You should know that I'll shine a light that will guide you When you are lost in the dark I'll be waiting for you I'll shine a light that will guide you When you are lost in the dark I'll be waiting for you Whoa, oh, whoa uh, oh Whoa, oh, whoa uh, oh Whoa, oh, whoa uh, oh Whoa uh, oh, whoa uh, oh Whoa uh, oh, whoa uh, oh |-| Spanish= Si te sientes perdido en ningún lado Viajando tu mundo del pasado Si dices mi nombre, yo te iré a buscar Si crees que todo está olvidado Que tu cielo azul está nublado Si dices mi nombre, te voy a encontrar Es tan fuerte lo que creo y siento Que ya nada detendrá este momento El pasado es un recuerdo Y los sueños crecen, siempre crecerán Ya verás que algo se enciende de nuevo Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos Algo se enciende de nuevo Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos Cuando estamos juntos podemos soñar Si sientes que nadie te espera Que no encontrarás la manera Si dices mi nombre, yo te iré a buscar Si crees que solo un recuerdo Y que tu interior esta desierto Si dices mi nombre, te voy a encontrar Es tan fuerte lo que creo y siento Que ya nada detendrá este momento El pasado es un recuerdo Y los sueños crecen, siempre crecerán Ya verás que algo se enciende de nuevo Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos Algo se enciende de nuevo Tiene sentido intentar cuando estamos juntos Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song was written by Angie Carrará. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Algo Se Enciende" (Something Lights Up). *So far, this is the only song of the series that has been written by Angie. *Marotti likes this song and wanted it to be used in YouMix. Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs